The Necklace
by itskristengxo
Summary: Austin and Ally are finally together, and Austin wants to do something nice for his girlfriend. With the help with his other two best friends, Austin finds the perfect gift! Give the story a chance, it's my first story ever.


**A/N : this is my first story ever. Be gentle please. Or not. You know whatever you want. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters.**

* * *

Austin and Ally were sitting at the piano in the practice room. While Ally was playing away with the keys, Austin started admiring his beautiful and talented girlfriend. That's right! The Austin Moon finally got Ally to be his.

_It isn't fair. _Austin started. _Ally is so talented and stunning and kind and-_ well he could go on forever. _I am such a lucky guy. How did I land a girl as amazing as Ally? _Then, Austin got an idea! But he'll need help from a certain redhead and Latina.

_At the food court.._

Dez and Trish were sitting near the fountain waiting for Austin to show up while Ally was working at Sonic Boom. Being Dez, Trish watched Dez in amusement as he does another one of his odd things.

"Why are you taking the coins from the fountain?" Trish asks.

"So, I can double the chances of people's wishes DUH!" Dez says like its the easiest answer ever.

Before Trish could respond, Austin arrives. "Hey guys, you know how me and Ally are finally dating right?"

"It took you guys _forever _but I'm glad you guys are together!" Trish cuts in.

"Well, I wanna show Ally that I'm definitely lucky for her to be my girlfriend and that I plan to make her mine forever." Trish squeals and Dez high fives his best friend. "But the problem is, I don't know what to get her. I thought of writing her a song, but that's going to end up as a disaster. Got any ideas?"

"You could get her a pickle basket! Or an all-you-can-eat membership at that pancakehouse!" Dez says.

"First of all, we already got her a pickle basket when we were trying to tell her that Austin didn't like her song! Remember that? And secondly, Austin is the one who likes pancakes, not Ally smart one!" Trish starts.

"Why don't you get her a bracelet or a ring?" Trish says.

That gives Austin an idea. "I've got it!" Austin yells. People in the food court give him weird looks. "Sorry" he mumbled. "I've got the perfect gift! Thanks so much guys! Gotta run!" Austin says in a rush.

"He's in love." Dez states.

"Yeah, he is." Trish agrees.

"The Love Whisperer can always tell these things!" Dez says in a whisper. Trish just rolls her eyes not wanting to deal with him and leaves to see what store will hire her today.

* * *

Austin strolls into Sonic Boom the next day with a surprise for Ally hidden behind his back. He sees Ally writing in her book, _probably something about me_ he thinks. He smirks.

"Ally! Ally! Ally! I've got a surprise for you for you!" Austin shouts.

"What is it?" Ally asks curiously. She sees Austin smiling cheekily.

"Close your eyes." Austin tells her. Ally, being herself, was reluctant at first but did it anyway.

Austin then sneaked up behind her without making a noise and places a necklace with the letter 'A' charm. "Okay, open your eyes now."

Ally gasps. It's beautiful! She thinks in her mind. She's currently too speechless for words.

"I know it isn't really flashy and all that, but I got it just saying 'A' because, well for Austin! Or you know, it could stand for Ally or whatever you want starting with an 'A' I just wasn't sure wh-" Austin rambled but he got cut off by the beautiful girl hugging him.

"I love it. Thank you so much Austin. It'll definitely be a symbol of my wonderful boyfriend Austin Moon." Ally says with a smirk.

"It was nothing! I just wanted to get you something that shows how much of a lucky guy I am to get an incredible girl like you." Austin says with a million dollar smile.

"I love it. And I love you." Ally says with a smile.

"I love you too Ally-gator." Austin says. He leans in for a kiss and Ally raises her head to meet him. And in that kiss, it got Ally thinking _wow, what a lucky girl I am. _

**A/N: I know, it's not that good, but I tried. Thoughts? Review right here! (: **


End file.
